


Hard to Find

by determination-saved (Firetype55), Firetype55



Series: AU Works [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetype55/pseuds/determination-saved, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetype55/pseuds/Firetype55
Summary: The story of the souls and how they came to meet the others.





	Hard to Find

**Author's Note:**

> Hot dang, this is indeed an excuse to write some gay

Years had passed for the young boy, who stayed the same age of 17. He didn't know how long, he just knew it had been quite a while.

He had died, and he was trapped in a Void. 

He watched the world continue without him, day in and day out.

Until finally...

Someone came. 

Samuel stared in shock as a sky blue spirit was thrust into the Void, crashing into the ground. 

He shakes himself out of his state of shock, bolting over to the figure.

"Holy fucking shit, you good? What year is it?? I've been here for so long, I swear I'm insane! Hi, I'm Samuel, I need to know what year it is!!"

The figure- no, the girl, sits up, rubbing her head, sweater and hair singed.

Wait, no, her hair wasn't singed, he notices. It was dyed at the ends.

"Slow down, my head fucking hurts." She mumbles, glaring at the ground. "One thing at a time. My name's Jessica... and its 2055."

Samuel freezes in his tracks. It was... 20.... 5... 5....? 

"I've been... d-... dead for... 45 years...."


End file.
